Episode 5: Can't Keep It Down
Can't Keep It Down is the fifth episode of the first season of Idol Storm, which makes it the fifth episode of the series overall. Transcript (Scene fades to Kira and Honoka's dorm room, it's midnight, Kira starts screaming excitedly, thus waking up Honoka from her sleep.) Honoka *tired and sleepy but annoyed*: Kira, what's all that screaming for? It's midnight and shouldn't you be asleep? Kira: Honoka-san, you won't believe it, I have a solo with the DAZZLE members for a new song of DAZZLE's. The rest will be chorus and dancers. Honoka *angry*: I understand, I have a huge headache and it's not going away, if you're not going to let me sleep you're doing the new song on your own. Kira: Ummm.... Okay. I guess I won't disturb you again. (The following morning, Honoka's headache is still present even though it's slowly recovering. Honoka is drinking water to try and get her headache to be removed. Kira is seen crying with Yuuka and Sakura trying to support her.) Kira *crying*: Why did Honoka have to shout at me? I did nothing wrong other than get excited! Yuuka: I heard you from last night, Honoka is very moody at times and I think it's best if you don't speak to her for the time being until her headache gets better. Sakura: Anyways, you could have woken up everyone which isn't nice. Kira *calming down*: I understand that. (The Starclub and DAZZLE members get ready to perform a new song: Thrilling One Way) Yuuko: Atsuku natte Himeko: Atsuku natte Akiho: Ikiteru tte kanjitai yo (All the Starclub members start to do the dance break) (The spotlight spots on Kira as she sings) Kira: Here I go. Girigiri dakedo ne hashiru mirai Sore koso honmou da ne Ikiru atsusa o kanjitai dake sa (The crowd goes crazy and Honoka smiles at her) Honoka: She did it. DAZZLE: Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresou na omoi wa Sekaijuu de asobitai tte kokoro kara no kibou Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresou na omoi wa Dareka no tame janakute jibun katte na passhon Katte ni yacchae rettsu go! (They finished, and everyone hugs Kira, while DAZZLE performs Hatenai Sora) Sakura: You did it! Kira: Thank you. (Honoka comes towards her and she hugs her) Honoka: I’m so sorry about what I done. *touches her shoulder* I won’t be moody to you again. Kira: I hope that happened. (Both of them laughed) Yuuka: So who wants to have ramen for dinner? Or a sushi takeout? Starclub: WE DO! (After that, they record and promote the the single called “Thrilling One Way/Wakaindashi! (Starclub x DAZZLE)”, Meanwhile they prepare themselves to perform Thrilling One Way, Wakaindashi and Hatenai Sora at The Palace Theatre) Akane: Kira, I can’t believe you got a solo that’s great news! Kira: Thanks alot Akane! Ri: Now that you’ve got a solo we’d better put on our magical color coords, they make us very special for performances. Noemi: And you should practise too that is very important. Kira: Yes, I’ll do my best! Hibiki: Oh, me, Yuuka, Rebecca and Honoka have very special make-up from Amazon Glamour, These are LOADED makeup that will help us be pretty on stage Madoka: Wow that’s very pretty! Rebecca: These makeup are the loveliest things we ever brought! Alice: Did you check for any allergies as Ri has hayfever sometimes and Akane has a rash somewhere on her left hand because of an allergic reaction. Akane: Yes, Alice is right. Ri: They must be fine just as long as I don’t get sick! Yume: I think I should read the contents. Sakura: Yes Yume, Go ahead. Yume *whilst reading and checking the contents*: From what I’ve read, I think it should be fine for all of us. Noemi: That’s good! Honoka: I hope it doesn’t give me another migraine again. Rebecca: Honoka, didn’t we try it out, It didn’t do you much harm did it? Honoka: Ok then I just hope I’ll be fine for the concert. Kira: I hope so too! Yuuka: Then what are we waiting for we should be starting rehearsals soon with DAZZLE at 4:30pm. Come on let’s go! (Meanwhile, at class during rehearsals.) Dance Teacher: Kira as you got a singing solo with some DAZZLE members Yuuko, Himeko and Akiho therefore you will not dance due to that you can only focus one thing at a time. The rest since they are chorus they will need to dance and sing at the same time. Honoka *groans*: Oh no! Alice: Come on Honoka, we need to make it really nice! Rebecca: Practise is always worth it, I know it’s tiring but we’re going to bring a lovely performance to deliver. Honoka: Look I just don’t wanna upset Kira, Like that night where she woke me up in the middle of the night and I had a headache at that time. Dance Teacher: Kira, You can go to Music for extra lessons with Yuuko, Akiho and Himeko for 2 hours everyday with the Music Teacher since you don’t have a dance piece in your singing solo like Yuuko, Akiho and Himeko. Kira: Yay, It’s like christmas has come early! Hibiki: Remember Kira, singing your solo can take up alot of hard work. Sakura: Don’t get too excited Kira, Just think how stressful it was for me to stay focused and do really well in Wakaindashi. I had to eat jelly babies to help me focus. Kira: Come on Sakura, Don’t worry about me. I’ve remembered everything Madoka: Well, Good Luck! Ri: I think it is best not to interfere anymore with her. Akane: But she’s really good in how she sang Thrilling One Way. Noemi: You’ll never know maybe the bullies will come round and victimise us like when we had that Idol Mock Test Show. Yume: Yes, We’re lucky that we’ve won and now we are having concerts with DAZZLE Hibiki: I remember it was all thanks to Nanami and Mitsuru who saved us. Yuuka: Ah no wonder Me, Yume, Ri, Madoka, Rebecca and Alice were looking for you and the others before the show started. Honoka: Guys, I think we should start revising. Rebecca: Oh yes, That’s lovely Honoka. Alice: Then let’s do it! (Meanwhile at the Music class) Music Teacher: I see that you four, Kira, Akiho, Himeko and Yuuko have a big solo. Did you remember your lines and what you had to do and go and record the song at the recording studio? Kira, Yuuko, Himeko and Akiho: Yes, we did everything. Music Teacher: Good. Then we shall start a vocal warmup! (Kira, Akiho, Yuuko and Himeko do a vocal warmup together.) Music Teacher: Now that you have got big singing solos, I’d better give you some warnings to take precaution. As your voices are very warm when you sing you must never take cold food and drinks like cold water, milkshakes, ice cream, sorbets, sherbets, snow cones, granitas, smoothies and slushies, They are the silent killers for our voices. You must avoid chocolate as it blocks vocal chords. Avoid milk, cheese, dairy products, cakes and cookies as they make mucus and do cold and flu symptoms. Kira: I know that Himeko *coughing*: Sorry by mistake I had ice cream from a cafe. Now I’ve lost my voice. (Ending starts when Himeko gets taken to the school nurse and doctor to get treatment for her sore throat.) School Nurse: OK, Himeko needs a week and a half to get better and this clashes with your concert which means Himeko will need to miss out on the concert so I leave it up to you Kira to do Himeko’s lines. Music Teacher: I see. I hope she gets well soon! School Nurse: It’s for the best. Himeko *stifling a cough*: Come on Kira you can do this. (coughing) I’m counting on you! (coughing again) Kira: Thank you! (After the emergency Kira now goes to her friends to tell them what happened.) Rebecca: Hey lovely Kira! Hibiki: How’s the rehearsal? Kira: Himeko got a sore throat since she had an ice cream at a cafe next door to the school. She told me she didn’t know that icy cold foods can hurt your throat. It’s not the bullies. So I will be taking over her lines. Madoka: That’s bad! Ri: Oh, so what are ya gonna do then? Alice: So you’re gonna take over Himeko’s parts since she’s sick! Kira: Yes I am. I just don’t know what to do about it. Honoka: I’m not gonna bother. It’s your responsibility not ours. Noemi: Don’t be rude Honoka! Akane: You’re not helping out! Honoka: I’m not being rude, I’m being honest. Yume: You’re just being cynical about it. that’s all. Yuuka: Did you forget what you’ve promised Kira. did you? Sakura: OK I’ll go and study with Kira. (Sakura rushes to a confused Kira.) Sakura: Don’t worry I’ve been through that stuff before so the song we’re gonna do are Wakaindaishi and Thrilling One Way, am I right? Kira: I also have to do Hatenai Sora with DAZZLE. Sakura: That’s great news to be on the bright side. I mean it gives you an advantage to be star or ace in the group. Kira: I know I’m nervous about that! Sakura: OK. Let’s practise Thrilling One Way, Maybe we’ll see where you need to take over Himeko. (Sakura and Kira begin practising together on the song.) Sakura: Atsuku natte Kira: Atsuku natte Sakura: Ikiteru tte kanjitai yo Kira: Here I go. Girigiri dakedo ne hashiru mirai '' ''Sore koso honmou da ne Ikiru atsusa o kanjitai dake sa Sakura and Kira: Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresou na omoi wa Sekaijuu de asobitai tte kokoro kara no kibou Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresou na omoi wa Dareka no tame janakute jibun katte na passhon Katte ni yacchae rettsu go! (Later, after they’ve practised the song...) Sakura: Wow Kira, You’re gonna make miracles in this performance! Kira: Thank you very much! *breaks down into tears* Sakura: Why are you crying? We’ve just done a good job on the song. What’s worrying you now that you’re gonna be great in the songs. Kira: It’s Honoka. She told me it’s my problem, I have so much to do! Sakura: Listen Kira, Honoka is very stressed out at the moment as she got alot of homeworks as well as stuff we need to rehearse and when she’s stressed out she can get very moody, cold, aggressive, judgemental, strict, stern, short-tempered, stubborn, cynical and stuff like that. Kira *calming herself*: I don’t know why she’s like that. Sakura: It’s her character when she’s stressed out. I know she can be nice at most times. But this wasn’t a good day for her at all. Kira: OK, I’d better make everyone in my team proud even Honoka. Sakura: That’s the spirit! (Meanwhile, The next day, Kira was about to go and perform with the 6 DAZZLE members at a concert until Honoka stops her.) Honoka: Wait, Kira! I have to tell you something! Kira: What? Honoka: Look, I am very sorry again that I got moody again yesterday. The truth is it’s not my headache, I had too much homework and rehearsals to cope with. I promise I’ll do my best to calm down and be more nicer to you as much as possible. Kira: It’s OK, I forgive you. (Both Kira and Honoka hug each other.) Honoka: Now then go to your rehearsals. See you later. Kira: See you later. (Kira and the 6 DAZZLE members begin Hatenai Sora.) Kira: Doromamire no mainichi dakedo ima sara nayandari wa shinai Akireruhodo bukiyou dakedo kokoro ni chikatta yume ga aru Akiho: Todokanai hoshi ga matataite fureru you ni sotto toikaketa Yomigaeru kibou de kono mune ga mitasareru karaoikakeru dake DAZZLE and Kira: Hatenai sora ga soko ni arutteima tashika na koe ga kikoeru Tobenai jibun wo kaete ikou kafumidashite nando demo Yarinaosou chikara zuyoku Yuuko: Tsumikasaneta iiwake yori ari no mama wo shinjitemiyou Usodarake no shiawase yorisunao no mama hohoende iyou Kira: Mata hitotsu hoshi ga nagaretarate wo nobashite sou tsukameru you ni Masshiro na mirai ga dokomademo tsuzuiteru karatashikameru dake DAZZLE and Kira: Mienai mono wa nanimo naitte sono tashika na uta ga kikoeru Kienai omoi ga koko ni arunda itsudatte mou ichido Tachiagarou chikara zuyoku Kira: Namida no ato ga kawaitaramata yobikakeru karakotaete yo mada minu asu e Hitori janai to kizuitan da kagayaku ano tobira tomo ni mezasou DAZZLE and Kira: Hatenai sora ga soko ni arutteima tashika na koe ga kikoeru Tobenai jibun wo kaete ikou kafumidashite nando demo Yarinaosou chikara zuyoku Mienai mono wa nanimo naitte sono tashika na uta ga kikoeru Kienai omoi ga koko ni arunda itsudatte mou ichido Tachiagarou chikara zuyoku (They finish their song and then they introduce themselves and the next piece.) DAZZLE: We’re DAZZLE Kira: Hi, I’m Kira from Starclub. I’m performing with DAZZLE as Himeko is sick today. Akiho: I’m Akiho. Yuuko: I’m Yuuko. Tomomi: I’m Tomomi. Mirai: I’m Mirai. Rizumu: I’m Rizumu Momona: And I’m Momona. Thank you very much Kira for taking over Himeko for today as she’s unwell. Kira: Thank you Momona. Momona: OK Let’s go do the next song Thrilling One Way with the other Starclub members as dancers. DAZZLE: Mai mirai torai・torai・torai rai Honki de hashire Mai mirai torai・torai・torai rai Honki de hashire (All the Starclub members start to do the dance break) Akiho: Gakkari wa shitakunai tte Yuuko: Nani o mamoru tsumori sa? (The spotlight spots on Kira as she sings) Kira: Ochikonde mo ii janai ka Agarou yo shiisoo geemu Nando datte naichaunda Kankiwa maritai kara ne Nanto naku wa iya janai ka Kimerunda happii choisu DAZZLE: Girigiri (mienai) dakedo ne (yo no naka) Hashiru mirai (mai mirai) Suriringu・Wan Uei Sore koso honmou da ne Ikiru atsusa o kanjitai dake sa Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresou na omoi wa Sekaijuu de asobitai tte kokoro kara no kibou Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresou na omoi wa Dareka no tame janakute jibun katte na passhon Yuuko: Sappari ga jiman nano kai? Akirame waruku ikou yo Akiho: Zettai ni hoshii mono wa Neraunda pookaa feisu Kira: Yuzuttari shinai yo datte Aite ni mo shitsurei sa Nanto naku wa son janai ka Tsukamunda rakkii sutaa DAZZLE: Harahara (mayoi mo) motomete (michidzure) Hashire mirai (mai mirai) Suriringu・Wan Uei Sore koso honmou da to Inochi moyashite kanjitai dake sa Tomaranaide tomaranaide mechakucha na negai o Sekaijuu de kanaeyou tte watashitachi no yabou Tomaranaide tomaranaide mechakucha na negai o Daremo ga kakushiteru yo jibun katte ni rettsu go! Yuuko: Atsuku natte Himeko: Atsuku natte Akiho: Ikiteru tte kanjitai yo Kira: Girigiri dakedo ne hashiru mirai '' ''Sore koso honmou da ne Ikiru atsusa o kanjitai dake sa DAZZLE: Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresou na omoi wa Sekaijuu de asobitai tte kokoro kara no kibou Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresou na omoi wa Dareka no tame janakute jibun katte na passhon Katte ni yacchae rettsu go! Mai mirai torai・torai・torai rai Honki de hashire Mai mirai torai・torai・torai rai Honki de hashire (The song ends and Kira introduces the Starclub Members.) Kira: Here we have my team Starclub who were our backdancers. Momona: Next up we have Wakaindaishi sung by us DAZZLE and Starclub. Sakura *singing*: yappari kono sora wa tsuzuiteru Sakura and Madoka *singing*: kekkyoku kono yume to tsunagatterunda yo Sakura, Madoka and Ri *singing*: zenbu te ni iretaku omou no wa Sakura, Madoka, Ri and Rebecca *singing*: keshite yokubari janai to iikireru yo All Starclub Members and DAZZLE Members *singing*'': wakaindashi'' kyoumi aru shi yatte minakya wakannai koto mo aru daroshi WOW WOW WOW nandomo CHARENJI surya ii jan! Sakura, Madoka, Ri and Rebecca *singing*: korokoro kimochi kawarisuru mon dashi kirai na tabemono mo suki ni narushi matteru ichijikan wa matenai no ni tanoshii ichijikan wa atto iu ma All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members and Kira *singing*: do! All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members and Kira *singing*: do! Momona, Kira and Rizumu *singing*: mayou mo wakoudotachi no dokken All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members and Kira *singing*: do! All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members and Kira *singing*: do! Tomomi, Akiho, Yuuko and Mirai *singing*: tashika ni yuuwaku wa ooi Sakura *singing*: yappari kono sora wa tsuzuiteru Sakura and Madoka *singing*: kekkyoku ano hito to tsunagatterunda yo Sakura, Madoka and Ri *singing*: nakushita mono bakkari kazoete mo Sakura, Madoka, Ri and Rebecca *singing*: nanni mo mirai ni wa tsunagaranainda yo All Starclub Members and DAZZLE Members *singing*: wakaindashi mugendashi yuuki ga sorya hitsuyou na toki mo aru daro ga WOW WOW WOW kekka wo saki ni ki ni sunna! Rebecca *singing*: koisuru toshigoro demo arundashi Ri *singing*: yasetari futottari mo suru mon dashi Madoka *singing*: aisuru ano hito ni wa miserarenai Sakura *singing*: honto no watashi datte watashi na no da All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members and Kira *singing*: do! Momona, Kira and Tomomi *singing*: namida mo wakoudotachi no hissu All Starclub Members *singing*: What can I do? All DAZZLE Members and Kira *singing*: do! Akiho, Yuuko, Rizumu and Mirai *singing*: honto no shousha wa dare da!? Sakura *singing*: yappari kono sora wa tsuzuiteru Sakura and Madoka *singing*: kekkyoku kono yume to tsunagatterunda yo Sakura, Madoka and Ri *singing*: zenbu te ni iretaku omou no wa Sakura, Madoka, Ri and Rebecca *singing*: keshite yokubari janai to iikireru yo All Starclub Members and DAZZLE Members *singing*: wakaindashi kyoumi aru shi yatte minakya wakannai koto mo aru daroshi WOW WOW WOW nandomo CHARENJI surya ii jan! Sakura *singing*: yappari kono sora wa tsuzuiteru Sakura and Madoka *singing*: kekkyoku ano hito to tsunagatterunda yo Sakura, Madoka and Ri *singing*: nakushita mono bakkari kazoete mo Sakura, Madoka, Ri and Rebecca *singing*: nanni mo mirai ni wa tsunagaranainda yo All Starclub Members and DAZZLE Members *singing*: wakaindashi mugendashi yuuki ga sorya hitsuyou na toki mo aru daro ga WOW WOW WOW kekka wo saki ni ki ni sunna! Momona and Yuuka: We are.. DAZZLE and Starclub: DAZZLE AND STARCLUB, Thank you! (After the 3 performances, The crowd cheers happily.) Momona: Well Done Kira! Rizumu: You’ve saved our show. Yuuko: You are a winner thanks to you! Tomomi: We couldn’t have done it without you! Mirai: Thank you so much Kira. You’re the best. Akiho: I wish to thank you for coordinating all this so brilliantly, I am so proud of you. Kira: Thank you very much girls. Akiho: You’re welcome! Honoka: Well done Kira, You were great! Kira: Thank you Honoka-san. Sakura: Wow what a wonderful performance you did. Yume: Great job Kira. Alice: Well done Kira. Hibiki: You were awesome! Madoka: Brilliant work Kira. Rebecca: That was a lovely performance you did. Noemi: You’ve made us so proud. Ri: I really liked your performance Kita, good job. Akane: You were great! Yuuka: That was wonderful. Well done Kira-san Kira: Thank you so much, my friends for all your support. I don’t know what I’d do without you all. Honoka: Well, you still done a good performance no matter what. Akiho: Well what shall we do to celebrate since we done a good job in our performances. Sakura: We can go have Matcha Tea to celebrate. Madoka: Hmmmm… I was thinking we go have sushi to celebrate. Yuuka: That’s a great idea. Kira: OK I don’t mind. Honoka: That’s a great way to celebrate. Yume: I love it. Akane: Perfect. Rebecca: Lovely. Alice: Superb! Noemi: I love that idea! Sakura: OK I agree. Ri: Me too! Madoka: Me three. Hibiki: Me four! Starclub and DAZZLE members: Yes! Yuuka: Then what are we waiting for, Let’s go and celebrate! (The Starclub and DAZZLE members high-five and hug each other. Scene fades to ending) Character Appearances *Yuuka Amano *Yume Kawaii *Ri Midoriki *Madoka Mino *Sakura Chinen *Akane Kenjou *Noemi Kagamine *Hibiki Kurosawa *Kira Akarui *Rebecca Utsukushi *Alice Skye *Honoka Aizawa *Momona Iwasaki *Tomomi Iwasaki *Akiho Kishimoto *Himeko Ono *Yuuko Kobayashi *Rizumu Abe *Mirai Matsuda *The Music Teacher *The Dance Teacher *The School Nurse Category:Idol Storm Category:Idol Storm Episodes Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998